Stoked: Surf's up!
by ViXenLaDy36
Summary: The groms we know and love have just arrived, along with two new..grom-ettes? Bonnie is a workaholic, ready to get her surf on! If she gets off of work early..Jazmine is a pro surfer, and her fam co-owns the resort with the Ridgemounts. She's spending her first summer here w/ her twin bro and is ready to surf! New groms! New summer! I'm stoked! Are you?


**I've never wrote a stoked fic on here before, but..here's my time! Okay..none of the characters except my OCs belong to me. Wanna hear the full summary? No? Well too bad!**

 **Jazmine (aka Jazzy or Jazz), is an awesome surfer. SUPER AWESOME! She's one of the grestest surfers in America! She's been featured in stoked magazine three times in a row! Her parents are the legendary Joneses, co-owners of the resort…uh…Surfer's Paridise!. They also own tons of places in Bridgeport, including their famous club, Jonesing (previously venus). She has tons of siblings and ex-stepfathers, cousins, and aunties and uncles. She loves her big family, and this summer, she gets to travel alone with only her parents!(And her twin brother….) To be honest, she loves her family, but they can get "too involved" with her life. Lo Ridgemount is one of her greatest friends, but Lo's brother Ty, is her best friend. They have tons in common! People say they should date or that they already are, but they always deny it! But she may or may not secretly have a crush on him…kinda….**

 **Bonnie Babineaux is your average cool Australian surfer. She's always searching for new moves and tries to create her own sometimes! She's on a quest for knowledge, and it's surfing knowledge! She wants to learn so much more, but she's a workaholic, and so she's married to her work and always getting extra shifts! She barely has time for surfing with all the work she has, but this summer, it's gonna be different! She's gonna get her dream job, become a great surfer, and maybe grab a guy! If she gets off of work early…**

 **There, now I'm done with their intro, you already know the rest, and…..okay! Start!**

 **Bonnie's pov:(Imagine her talking in a cute Australian accent)**

I tuned out the world, listening to my favorite song, 'Summer's On', by…I don't know who. It's perfect for the occasion! I hummed along, occasionally tapping my feet to the beat. I was lost in my thoughts for so long, thinking about things like, _'Will I get my job? I applied for it in time..', 'Will I make friends?'..'Will the boss like me? How much sucking up will I have to do?'_ and the biggest thought: " _Will I finally surf my days away? Or get stuck doing extra work again?_ " That one I said out loud. Quietly.

I looked around, seeing only a few people, they were around my age, should I talk to them? I had to calculate the perfect starting sentence, and-and response, and- "Hey..are you okay?" Someone said from behind me. I quickly turned around. I saw a girl with short blond hair and a surf board wearing a green shirt and white shorts and shoes. (You already know who it is…! It's Fin.) "What?" I replied.

"I said are you okay? Your face is like, super red.." The blonde said. Oh yeah. My face turns red every time I'm mad or over-thinking something, or is stressed out in some way. It's not even hereditary, it just started with me. I guess the reason why she noticed is because I'm suuper pale. I was driven out of my thoughts by the blonde waving her hand in front of my face multiple times. Ooh! I spaced out a again, now she must think I'm a drongo! I had to reply! Oh work stupid mouth! "I'm okay! Just…" I trailed off.

I ended up staring at my surfboard, taking up most of the bus seat. It was a Walden Strato-Flex, white with blue stripes on either sides and a nice black flower decal on the front, a star at the top, and a saying on the back. It was my baby. The blonde looked over to what I was staring at and gasped. I looked at her and she had a giant smile plastered on her face, like she had seen god or something.

"Is that…a Walden Strato-Flex?!"She practically squealed. I nodded. "Tell me all about it!" She demanded. I could make a friend. "It's my long-board, I got it for my birthday, the length is 8'o" to 10' o", the width is " to ", and the thickness is the same, the tail is 2+1 fin Quad fin, and it's my baby. I call her Noah." I finished. "Wow, and you have an Australian accent!?" She said. She looked over to a surfboard next to her glumly. "All I have is my dumb regular board. I didn't even get to bring my long-board!" She whined.

"It's okay…you can borrow mine!" I said. I don't know why I said that, Noah. IS. MY. BABY. But I guess it was kinda worth it though, because she hugged me tightly and said, "You are my new best friend! We can ride the waves together!" I smiled. I had made a friend! "So, why are you here? I want a job at the resort." I said. "Me too, I applied for the surfing instructor job." She said. I immediately got sad. "But..I applied for it.." I said glumly. "Well may the best woman win!" She cheered. She held out her hand. I shook it. "Name's Fin. Fin McCloud." She said. "I'm Bonnie. Bonnie Babineaux. But you can call me Bebe." I said. I had a friend. But she was also my competition. Let the games begin.

 **Jazmine's pov** :

Me and Ty walked through the giant doors of the penthouse, and into what looks like a trash tornado went through here. At the beginning of summer. I looked at all the things that were lying around. "Toilet paper, pizza, empty soda bottles, empty soda cans…" I stepped in something..squishy. I shivered, and kept walking because I did not want to know what I stepped in. There, on the couch, was a face-down probably passed out Lo with a blanket over her head.

Lo, aka Lauren Ridgemount, is the daughter of the co-owners of the Surfer's Paradise franchise. Our parents are very close friends and business partners, and so, I know when her dad's gonna be mad depending on how big of a mess it is. Lo has gone _way too far._ And because of that, I said…"This is a category five, I repeat, a category five." "One night." Ty said. "The one night we aren't there to do damage control, the one night we aren't there to knock some sense into you, you trash the place." Ty started. "Ugh…don't give me one your 'dad' lectures Ty, and besides, it was just a little party.." Lo groaned.

I rolled my eyes. "The day _'this',_ " I gesture everywhere, "Is a ' _little_ ' party, is the day I surf _naked_." I finished. Ty gave me a look. I just smirked. "Bet you'd like that, huh Ty?" Lo snarked. Ty blushed before throwing a dirty pillow at her head. I just laughed at the whole thing. "It'll all be cleaned up by the time they get home anyways.." Yawned Lo.

I looked out the window. I just stared at the un-godly mess made across the resort. Then I just stared at Lo, lounging on the couch. Then I let out a stream of swears that even a sailor wouldn't utter. "LO YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I yelled. She just groaned. "Too loud.." She said. I walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote. I turned on the t.v., and the first thing that came on: " _This luxury hotel was turned upside-down last night at what has been described as an "End of the School Year Party" gone wrong."_

Lo's head shop straight up. Her eyes widened as big as saucers. "Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no!" She yelled. Her phone rang. "Hello?" She asked. " **That party was-** " "Can't talk right now." She interrupted them. She hung up. "Is there any chance daddy won't find out about this?" She asked meekly. Ty just burst out laughing, as did I. "Lo- ***Snicker*** you are so dead.." I giggled. She groaned and pulled a slice of pizza out of her hair before shoving it in her mouth.

After a while, the phone rang, but it was coming from the pizza box? Really? Ty lifted the top to answer it, but Lo grabbed the box. "No, please, don't answer it.." She pleaded. "You have to face him sometime," He told her, taking the box and answering the phone. " _ **What is going on at my hotel!?**_ " yelled/asked. We flinched. That's how loud and scary it was. How loud and scary _he_ was.

"Category 5.." I mumbled. Ty still heard me, and gave a me a questioning look. I stuck out my tongue. "Nothing daddy, I just had a few friends over, no biggie!" Lo said. I raised my eyebrows. " **Well the news said that more than a hundred teenagers were running wild and disturbing the guests!** " He said. The phone started shaking. Category 5. I stood near Ty, who was looking at Lo, waiting to see what she would say next.

"No." Lo said simply. "You know how the camera adds ten pounds? Well it also adds ten teens for everyone that was like, actually there.." She lied. I rolled my eyes. " **IS THAT MY POOL!?** " He yelled. The phone was shaking even more. Lo looked out the window. "Is that my jeep?" She muttered. " **That is IT! When I get home, we're going to have a SERIOUS TALK! And you can kiss your summer vacation good-** " The line cut off. Not because Lo hung up, but because the phone _exploded_.

"Category six.." I teased. Ty whistled. "I think your party days are over." He said. "Please. Rosie will help me clean up the condo, and by the time they get home, everything will be perfect." She said confidently. As soon as she said that, sirens were heard from the t.v, which hadn't been turned off. We looked at it with wide eyes. "The RCMP was here?" Me and Ty said at the same time. _Weird._ We both started at Lo. "They were? Ooh, he's cute," she said while smiling at some guy on television.

I grabbed the remote again and turned the t.v off. ' _Thank you._ ' He mouthed to me. I just smiled. "Hey, I was watching that!" Lo said. "Who's gonna clean the rest of the hotel?" Ty asked. "Replace all the chairs?" I continued. "Have you _seen_ the hot tub?" We both finished. "Um, that's what the rest of the staff is for," She replied. "I'm already on it." She said. "Uh. Right." Ty and I both said while smirking. _Weird…._

 **Bonnie's pov: (Like I said, Imagine her talking in a cute Australian accent!)**

"This is it, compadres," The driver said. All of us had our faces against the windows, with looks of surprise, only one of us had a look of wonder, and it was the red-headed girl who sat next to Fin during the ride. The resort was HUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE. The one thing I noticed was a guy laying unconscious in the golden fountain. The bus horn honking woke him up, and made him fall back into the fountain.

The guy got up, shook his wet hair out like a dog, and surprisingly, it poofed out to it's amazing blonde glory. It was so blonde, it was almost a cheese yellow. All of us got out of the bus with our luggage and saw him. He gave out a big yawn, and the bus driver yelled, "Dude, you gotta wake up, you're about to punch in in ten minutes!" He kept walking. "You don't wanna get canned on your first day, do you?" The bus driver said.

The blonde guy, who was brown skinned, said, "Oh..what time is it?" In a tired voiced. The other guy, (I don't know if his hair was red or brown) pulled out his phone and said, "Almost twelve." The blonde/black guy yawned again before saying, "Oh man I slept innnnnn…" He looked up at me, Fin, and the red-haired girl, put his arms around our shoulders, and said "Oh girls I don't know, what's uuuppp?" he asked with a smile.

Fin laughed and asked, "rough night?" "No doubt," he replied. We started to walk inside. "Hey wait up!" He called after us. The last thing I heard was "Good luck dudes!" From the bus driver. He sounded chill. We all walked inside, and what I saw was…ugh. "Oh. My. God." Me and Fin said simultaneously.

We stared, surprised to see…a whale themed statue, pirate ship diner with whale umbrella on the outside, a gift shop with tons of whale themed items, more whale themed surf boards, and a decal on the wall with a whale surfboarding. I shuddered. We all started walking to the front desk. "Wow, I've never seen a board with diamonds in it before." The red-head said. Hey, that rhymed.

"Ok that is so fancy feast," Fin said. "Oh. Yeah, totally fancy feast.." The red-head replied meekly. Looks like she didn't understand. I was surprised by a large thud and turned around to see the shark glaring at the back of her head. I went over to the tank and tapped on it to get the shark's attention.

' _I am watching you..'_ I mouthed to the shark. It just glared at me. I growled at it fiercely. It whimpered before swimming back. "Baby.." I whispered. I caught up to the group of teens. "For a fancy hotel, it's not very clean.." Said the red-head. "We haven't gotten to the outside yet." A maid grumbled. That turned our attention to the giant window showing the pool.

"Woah, what's this?" Fin exclaimed. "Is that a Jeep in the pool?" Questioned the red-head. There was a dirty jeep in the pool. And a palm tree. And a dirty pool floatie. "That is disgusting…" I said. "That's from the party last night.." Said the blonde/black guy. "It was sooo sick." "Ooh man! I like this place already!" Cheered the guy whose hair color I can't define between red or brown. " Check you guys in a minute huh?" Said the blonde-haired black guy. "I'm gonna go check the surf report." Said Fin before she walked away. "Should we be checking in somewhere?" The red-head said. "Yeah, I gotta find out where to dump my bags so I can hit the beach!" The guy said whose hair color is looking like a combination of red and brown.

I looked over to the front desk where a family was complaining to the guy at the desk. Poor guy. I heard him say something like 'code red' into a phone. The family walked off, and we went to the front desk with our stuff. "Welcome to Surfer's Paradise! We are surfing!" Desk guy greeted. " _We are surfing?_ " The red/brown haired guy said in an incredulous tone with his brow raised.

"Yeah. We are…surfing. I have to say it." Desk guy said. _That didn't rhyme._ "We're the new summer staff. I'm Emma," The red-head(now Emma) introduced. "Hey I'm Fin and that's Reef," Fin greeted as she dropped her stuff and pointed to the guy who's hair color I still can't define. At least I can name him now. "And I'm Bonnie," I said to the desk guy. "Oh, what's up? I-I'm Johnny, I work the front desk. Concierge. So, what do you think?" Johnny(formerly desk guy) asked.

"Umm, it's a little.. _different_ than I thought it would be, actually." Emma said. "Yeah it stinks! It's all fake!" Fin says. Johnny explains how we saw last year's brochure and how they made all the hotels…theme hotels…ugh…then the blonde/black fountain guy(I'll just call him fountain guy) walked back in all wet with water. "Dude, what did I tell you 'bout taking sink showers in the lobby bathroom?" Johnny scolds fountain guy.

Fountain guy shook his head and his hair magically poofed dry! "Whit the.." I whispered. "Uh…don't?"

" _Right!_ So what are you doing here anyway?" Johnny asked. "I'm the new bellhop man!" Fountain guy said. "Jump back. You're _working_ here? What happened to the Surf Shop?" He asked. "Needed a change of scenery. Sick party last night," fountain guy said, before flopping on the couch and soaking it with excess water. "Who threw this shindig, man?" Reef asked. "The half-owner's daughter, Lo," Johnny rolled his eyes.

"If her dad finds out, it's tickets, dude." The fountain said. Right then, a blonde guy with a phone and a clipboard walked in, his body stiff as a board. Like a living mannequin. "Right, yes. Golf carts need repainting? Okay, chairs repaired and the pool needs to be cleaned? Oh, absolutely no problem." He hung up and slumped on the front desk, yelling, "If I had a week!" Into it, of course it was muffed by the desk, but still noticeable.

Johnny notified him of the complaining family, and he quickly got his stiff but cheerful composure back. "What a _charming_ family. I understand the party last night may have been _a little_ loud. Why don't I take twenty percent off your total bill," He offered. "Make it thirty?" He continued. "Done. And to show you how much we value your patronage, I'm gonna throw in free surfing lessons for the whole family!"

"Hey, hear that kids? Who wants to go surfing?" The father( ) asked his kids. "We _hate_ surfing." One of the kids said. "We want souvenirs." The pther said. "You are a lucky man, Mr. Marvin. Please, enjoy the hotel." The stiff blonde guy said. I've been meeting a lot of blondes lately.

"What a bunch of kooks," Fin snarked. True dat. "What's a kook?" Emma asked. "Like a tourist. Or a wannabe." I said. Then the stiff hotel manager walked up to us, introducing himself as Andrew Baumer, the day manager of the hotel. He seemed really nice, until Johnny pointed out that we were the summer staff. Then he was like the drill sergeant from surfing camp. _The memories..ugh…_

Then he yelled at us to come with him to the staff room, the first thing I saw was a maid leaning against the wall. "You can leave your bags here. Hey, you! You got time to lean, you got time to clean! Come on!" He yelled at the maid, dropping the mop in front of her. Too bad she didn't care enough to actually pick it up.

Johnny walked up to us as Emma gasped. "Maybe we're getting a tour!" She squealed. "Sick parties, awesome surfing, I _love_ this place! Reef cheered. Once we were showed to our..first job…and Reef's smile turned into a scowl. "Okay. Not loving it so much anymore." "Dude this bites!" Fountain guy complains. "Well this is a crappy excuse for a job, I've done way better than this!" I complained.

"Pssh, that's resort life for 'ya," Johnny says. "Whaddya mean?" Fin asks. "Well we usually get the afternoon to surf," Johnny says. _So far so good.._ "Then some kid has a diaper malfunction in the pool." He continues. _Spoke too soon…_ "And bam! We're on scrubbing duty," he finishes. " _UGH…._ " I groan loudly. At least it's not something I yearn to do, so I don't end up taking extra shifts.

"Okay people. Listen up. Do I need to remind you what will happen if Mr. Ridgemount and Mrs. Jones return and see this? My career? _Finished._ Which means all of you will be _fired._ Comprende vous?" Baumer tells us. We all nod. He gives us our jobs for the afternoon and said he hates his life. "So where are you working anyway? I'm in the dining room," Emma said. "DR. Nice. Decent tip potential," Johnny says. "You are looking at the head of water sports and surf instruction," Reef says proudly. _WHAT. That was supposed be either my or Fin's job. And it goes to_ _ **this**_ _drongo? I AM NOT HAPPY._ "What?!" Fin yells. "That's my job!"

"Or mine! I applied for it too!" I yelled, grabbing their attention."Uhh, is your name Reef?" Reef asked. "No?" Fin replied. "Then it's not your job. I got this in the mail last week," he took out his letter. I snatched the letter from his hands. I could see out of the corner of my eye him leaning on a broom in amusement.

"There has to be some kind of mistake, somewhere! They'd have to be _really_ stupid to hire this dipstick! They said I had a great chance!" I said. "Hey!" Reef said. I didn't care. I handed it to Johnny. "Looks legit. They do this all the time, move staff around. You'll get used to it," he told us. "This is _so_ unfair!" Fin said. "So, what am I supposed to do?" Me and Fin both said.

"Well lemme check," Johnny pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Hey, just checking on employee ,uh, posting for Fin McCloud and Bonnie Babineaux?" He spoke. The voice on the other line spoke back. " _Yeah hold up..Fin McCloud…Yeah that's housekeeping, and Bonnie Babineaux? Assistant head of water sports and surf instruction._ " I was kinda sad, but mostly happy! I was so close to my dream job!

I was mostly sad for Fin. Housekeeping? My bedroom is…a toxic clothing and surfboard waste-dump. "Yay! Ish..not really, I hate being an assistant.." I said. "A maid?! Oh no, oh no! Okay, I don't even clean my _own_ room," she states. "Wait, maybe it won't be that bad.." Emma tries to cheer her up. "No it won't, I know that these people won't clean up after themselves," I say. "I've even heard of people who roll up curtains and sheets into looking like a body bag if they don't get good service, and it's freaky!" I continued. They all stared at me. " _What?_ I was one of those people." I said. "Cheer up, I'll even give 'ya some free surf lessons," Reef says. "Do you know who I am?" Fin asks him. "Uh, yeah, you're the new _maid_." Reef retorts. "I'm the three time junior international champion! I rank number 56 in the _world_ ," Fin rants as she steps in front of him.

The next thing he said _pissed me off._ "Yeah, in the _girls_ category," he said, tossing her the broom. Everybody gasps, and the fountain guy dropped his broom. I just growled while my face turned red. I stepped up to him. "Well she won't be surfing in the _girls_ category!" I shouted. "And neither am I!" I added. "So if you and your fake _dyed_ hair are man enough to enter, we'll be just _happy_ to show you how much butt a _girl_ can kick!" I finished.

"Bring it on _betties_!" He retorted. I can do better. Much, much better.. Fin stepped in. "Oh we will! And don't call us _'betties'_ kook!" She shouted. I went up to his face and stared him in the eyes. "What are you gonna do _'betty'?_ " He asked. I simply gave him a sickly sweet smile before sharply plucking a hair from his head. "OW!" He yelled. "That won't be the only one," I said. "One day you'll wake up, finding all your precious hair gone, and drowning in the ocean.." I threatened.

"Okay okay, I think we're done here," Johnny says. "Come on, we have new deck chairs to put together," he finished. "What happened to the old chairs?" Emma asked. "They had a huge bonfire on the beach last night and ran out of firewood." Johnny pointed out. "Those were tasty weenies!" Fountain guy said while rubbing his stomach. "Darn it! Why couldn't we have arrived yesterday!? I love weenies!" Reef said. "Ugh, such a kook!" Fin complained before walking away.

Some dude(Ripper) was surfing a huge wave and did an awesome trick, then landed safely! Not much of my surfing… experiments went that way. Usually ended up with me flopping into the water. But I ended up with a couple of good ones too! Trial and error! He kept going with a smile on his face, it seemed like it would end up perfect! I cheered for him. Then he did something that resembled a cloud nine in snowboarding!

"Wow..that was so amazing!" Emma cheered. "He ripped one off!" She continued. That saying…not so right. "I think you mean, 'ripped it up'." Fin corrected her. The way she talks amuses me. I stifled a laugh as I viewed their conversation. "Uh. Yeah, that." She replied. I heard Johnny finishing up a chair, and decided to listen in on his and Reef's conversation.

I know it was wrong, but..I have a problem! I'm kinda sorta getting help for it.. "Hey, you think that girl Fin's into me?" He asked Johnny. Oh. Oh no. Not in a million years. They peered over the chair to see a very angry looking Fin. "She's definitely not into you bro, this is not the look of a girl who is into you." Jonny said. "What about the other one?" Reef whispered. Oh. He can't be talking about-

"The one with the brown hair and pale skin." Oh. He is talking about me. "I-" I didn't even let Johnny finish his sentence, I looked over at them with a glare and mouthed, ' _no….'_ to them, before turning back the amazing surfer. "No. Not a chance," I heard Johnny say. I smiled. All was right with the world. Then fountain guy ran up and landed on the chair Johnny and Reef were working on. It broke.

Then miraculously, he pulled a three-foot long sub out of his hair and offered the sub to Johnny. He shuddered back in disgust.

 **Jazmine's pov:**

On the penthouse balcony, Ty, Lo, and I were looking over the grounds to see if anything was going wrong. "See? The chairs are taken care of." Lo says. "And the hot tub?" Ty asks. "Oh right. Bubbles." Lo replies. I look over the railing. "Hi Andy? We really need to get on those bubbles in the hot tub? Thanks. See? All taken care of." Lo says proudly.

" _If I had a week!_ " Baumer yelled from somewhere on the grounds. "Do you know how to get a jeep out of a pool?" Lo asks us. "Is this a rhetorical question?" I ask. "That's _your_ problem," Ty states. "I'm going surfing. Jaz, you in?" He asks me. Lo pleads for me not to go, but… "SorryLoI'vegottasurfbye!" I shout before dragging Ty out of the penthouse.

I get out his camera and start recording his surfing. He-I mean, it was _amazing_. I never took the camera off him! Or my eyes… Air time, perfect wave tunnel, and smooth cuts! It brought a tear to my eye. Luckily, I was recording it all so we could re-watch it over and over again. Ty finally got out of the water, and walked up to me recording it all. "Finally," I groaned, "Now I get to surf! Let a _real_ pro get in on some waves." I said proudly.

He just rolled his eyes. "Don't get too cocky!" He yelled from the beach. I was already paddling into the cool waters on Ty's my plain white surfboard. My actual one was being flown in from another country. My mom spoils me. Too much. I was amped to feel the cool rush of the ocean waters as I popped up to catch a wave. I did an A-frame, a 360, and an aerial! I was getting better! I heard Ty cheer me on, which made me want to impress him more!

I was getting amped. I wanted to try a cutback, I haven't learned it well, but I wanted to try. The last thing I heard was Ty yelling before a wave crashed over me. Then it all went black. I opened my eyes to find myself on a beach..with Ty standing over me…I was about to open my mouth, but nothing came out. What did come out…was vomit. I barfed. On Ty's feet. "HFK-BLERG!" ***VOMITS*** Then I finally regained consciousness. "What happened?" I asked. "Y-you barfed," Ty said. "Where?" I asked again.

I looked around. "On…my feet." Ty admitted. I looked directly at his feet, then I wish I hadn't. I was so embarrassed! "Uuhhh…sorry?" I apologized. "You could go…stand in the ocean?" I advised him. He just gave me one of those looks. The, _'are you for real?'_ look. "I know…" I grumbled. I got up, stumbled, and tripped into his arms. "This would be much more like a romantic movie if there wasn't vomit on my feet." Ty joked.

"Yeah… like a romantic movie…" I agreed. There was an awkward silence between us. I quickly got out of his arms. "So.." I began. "So.." Ty repeated. "I have to go..um…get ready for training the new groms for this summer!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, cool!" Ty said awkwardly. We waved goodbye. I had to get changed. Wait. I turned around. "Don't forget about the barf on your feet!" I yelled back. Then, I left.

 **Bonnie's pov: (Australian accent)**

Johnny showed us to our cabins, but it was the exact opposite of what we expected. What _I_ expected. I/we expected a private luxury of our own to call home for the summer. What we actually got was a crappy cabin. "Okay guys, this it!" Johnny gestured to our cabin, which had a striking resemblance to a summer home for a fraternity. I don't roll that way. "This is what?" Fin asked. "Home sweet home for the summer," Johnny replied. " _Really?_ " Emma asked with wide eyes. "That is kinda a dump," Fin stated. "Correctamundo," I chimed in. "Hey! A tv on the porch, cool!" Reef exclaimed with joy. "And couches," Fountain guy said, "Sweet…" Fin just sighed, and I rolled my eyes. Fin's eyes darted to the wide beach area behind her. "Heh. At least it has beach access." She said. "True dat." I agreed. At least it did.

We walked to the porch, and passed two guys laying on one of the couches. One of the guys was playing a game while the other was watching. One of them made a joke and the other farted. Then they both farted. Ugh. Then they notified us about how someone always gets fired on the first day. Fin bet it was Reef. I laughed, completely agreeing with the fact. He just looks and acts like a, 'Fired on the first day' kind of guy.

Then finally, FINALLY, Johnny assigned us bedrooms. I roomed with Fin, what a coincidence! Emma I think roomed upstairs with some goth chick, and Fountain guy and Reef roomed with Johnny. When me and Fin got to our room, she went to the windowsill, felt the curtain, and…the curtain disintegrated. "UGH! Sick!" She complained. She pulled out her phone.

"Hey, how's it going? catch any waves?" She read aloud. "No..waves..yet..but it sucks…" She texted back while reading. "I'm boooorreed….." I groaned. I flopped onto a bed and laid face-down for a few seconds before rolling off the bed, covered in lint. "Gross!" I yelled. Fin sat herself down on another bed and gave herself a pep talk. By the end of it, there was a cockroach crawling up her leg. Fin cringed before screaming.

Later on, Fin and I walked down the stairs to the porch, passing by a freaked-out girl in red. Something about the toilet overflowing again. This place is a dump. Me, Fin, and Emma chose to sat down on the couch that had the least lint. Or, the only couch left, whatever you want to call it. "They don't really clean this place much, do they?" Asked Emma. "What was your first clue?" Asked a guy from earlier(Ripper). Almost immediately after we sat down, Emma started…sniffing the air?

"Oh, looks like we got a bloodhound here!" I teased. Everyone laughed at my smart comment. Emma clearly ignored my comment and kept sniffing the air with a blissful look on her face. "Aahh..these couches smell like surf wax…" She sighed. "Wow, you really love surfing huh?" Reef said. "Yes. I mean I think so, I've never tried it before." Emma replied. WAIT. WTH. WHAT THE HECK.

Everyone had surprised looks on their faces. Even me. How can a person love surfing, but never actually surfed before? That's just…NEIN! NO! "That is a disgrace!" Said the blue-haired guy. He had an Australian accent. Nice to know. "Are you kidding me!?" Yelled Fin in shock. "What the heck! You're not a real surfer until you've surfed an actual wave! Without biting it!" I exclaimed quite loudly. What a poser.

"We have got to get this girl in the water pronto!" Said the blue-haired guy. "The instructor is here and this surf's up!" Reef proclaimed loudly. UGH. I'm his assistant. For the ENTIRE SUMMER."You don't wanna learn from a kook, do you?" Fin asked Emma. Emma shook her head. "I'll teach you, come on." FINALLY! A surfing session! Everybody went up and got their boards, ready to surf!

The minute I touched my board, a loud noise came from the megaphone strapped to a pole. Didn't know how that worked. " _All staff report to training_ _immediately_!" The voice said. Baummer. BUMMER. "We have to train today? But I was gonna learn how to surf!" Emma asked with remorse. Well today is our first day. But I _SO_ wanted to get a sesh in before work. At least surfing is my job. Ha! Kinda. "This stinks!" Reef complained. Finally, something I agree with. "Get used to it mate," Said the blue haired guy. "Management owns my butt, your butt, everyone's butt."

" _No one,_ owns my butt!" Reef yelled in protest. "This..isn't exactly how I thought it would be.." Emma said. Yup. Same here. "Huh..me either.." Fin agreed. " _If I_ _don't see your faces here in 20 seconds, I'll fire the whole life of you!"_ Baumer threatened. " _This is not a vacation, and I don't tolerate slackers! Move it people MOVE IT!"_ And on that note, we all left our boards in the grass and started sprinting to the hotel.

I'm not getting my butt fired. Not today.

He was counting down!

"EVERYBODY RUNNN!"


End file.
